Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a system and method for reducing harmonics in a circuit, and in particular, to an autotransformer-based system and method of current harmonics reduction in a circuit.
AC to DC conversion is used in various applications such as motor drives. A three-phase diode bridge is a typical example of an AC to DC converter. These devices draw line currents that are rich in harmonics during the conversion process. With the widespread use of such non-linear devices to satisfy our technological needs, it has become necessary to tackle problems associated with current harmonics such as overheating of distribution transformers, transmission lines, voltage distortion and power system instability, all of which can lead to power system breakdowns. This has become all the more imperative due to the growing presence of loads that need good quality power such as computers.
Several methods have been developed over the years to reduce line current harmonics. One approach specifically geared towards diode bridge type loads is to increase the number of line phases connected to the diode bridge and hence the number of rectification pulses. However the use of bulky line frequency magnetics is a drawback. In addition, increasing the number of pulses to achieve greater harmonic current reduction usually results in complicated transformer construction and an increase in cost and size.
FIG. 1 shows the schematic diagram of a conventional wye-wye-delta transformer based 12-pulse rectification scheme. The delta-connected windings of the transformer produce a new set of three-phase voltages that lead by 30xc2x0 with respect to the wye-connected winding voltages. Additional line inductors may be inserted in both lines to further reduce line current distortion. In this case, the entire load power flows through the transformer windings resulting in a bulky and costly solution.
The configuration in FIG. 2 uses a wye-delta transformer to produce a second set of three phases that is 30xc2x0 out of phase with respect to the mains line-voltages. As shown, the mains lines are connected directly to one of the diode bridges. As compared to the transformer of FIG. 1, the wye-delta transformer is rated for only half the load power and hence is smaller in size. However, the diode bridges have to share power equally in order to achieve good harmonic cancellation. For this, inductors have to be inserted in the main lines. This is done to match the leakage impedance of the wye-delta transformer and act as line impedance to the second diode bridge.
In the 12-pulse scheme shown in FIG. 3 and further described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,113, an autotransformer is used to generate the second three-phase set. The use of an autotransformer reduces the overall size of the scheme. However the new set of voltages generated through the transformer is not isolated with respect to the original mains inputs. This can cause undesirable interaction between the voltages in either set. Such an interaction takes place through the diode bridge connections and results in the flow of triplen harmonic currents in the system. As a result, true 12-pulse operation is inhibited. In order to prevent interaction between the two voltage sets, a zero-sequence-blocking transformer, which provides a high zero-sequence impedance to triplen harmonic currents, or an autotransformer constructed on a four-limb core must be used. In both cases, this significantly increases the overall size and cost of the scheme. Further, like in the other conventional schemes shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, this scheme requires equal power sharing between the diode bridges for good harmonic current reduction. Hence, matched line impedances are required at both diode bridge inputs.
Not only is the reduction of line harmonics desirable, current standards for industrial and residential power electronic equipment such as IEC-555 and EN-61000 require that these be within limits. These standards are now being widely followed in Europe. In the US, IEEE-519 recommendations setting limits on harmonic current generation and source voltage distortion by power electronic equipment are being followed on a voluntary basis.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks present in existing schemes. In particular, the invention uses interaction between the auxiliary voltages generated by the autotransformer and the main voltages to generate additional three phase voltage sets suitable for increased pulse rectification operation, thus obviating the need for special transformer construction, additional magnetics like zero-sequence-blocking devices, and equal power sharing between diode bridges. Since the autotransformer of the present invention is used exclusively for harmonic current reduction and not for load power delivery, it has a power rating significantly smaller than the transformers used in existing rectification schemes. This in turn results in an extremely simple autotransformer configuration that is compact, cost-effective and rugged and which provides an ideal retrofit solution that fully utilizes the rating of the diode bridge present in an existing load device connected thereto. The present invention also meets the performance objectives specified in IEEE 519 recommendations for sources with impedance 2% or less.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention is developed. The present invention is directed towards a system for reducing harmonics in a circuit, the circuit being powered by a main three phase power source having a main three phase voltage set, each main phase voltage having a main voltage amplitude and a main voltage phase. The system comprises a main rectifier, an auxiliary rectifier connected to the main rectifier, and an autotransformer connected to the main rectifier and the auxiliary rectifier, the autotransformer adapted to generate a set of three-phase auxiliary voltages, each auxiliary voltage having an auxiliary voltage amplitude and phase, the auxiliary voltage amplitude ranging between 0.70 and 0.75 times the main voltage amplitude, and the auxiliary voltage phase ranging between 55 and 65 degrees out of phase with the main voltage phase, whereby twelve pulse rectification is achieved. The main rectifier has a main rectifier power and the auxiliary rectifier has an auxiliary rectifier power such that the main rectifier power and the auxiliary rectifier power are not substantially equal. In one embodiment, the system is adapted to connect to a load having a load power, wherein the main rectifier power is at least seventy-five percent of the load power.
The autotransformer comprises a plurality of primary windings connected in a delta configuration, and a plurality of secondary windings, each of the secondary windings being electrically connected to a primary winding and magnetically coupled to a different primary winding. The plurality of primary windings comprises a first primary winding, a second primary winding and a third primary winding, and the plurality of secondary windings comprises a first secondary winding, a second secondary winding and a third secondary winding, and wherein the first secondary winding is electrically connected to the first primary winding and magnetically coupled to the third primary winding, the second secondary winding is electrically connected to the second primary winding and magnetically coupled to the first primary winding, and the third secondary winding is electrically connected to the third primary winding and magnetically coupled to the second primary winding.
The system may further comprise a main choke connected between the autotransformer and the main rectifier and an auxiliary choke connected between the autotransformer and the auxiliary rectifier. Alternatively, a choke may be connected between the power source and the autotransformer. In one embodiment, the main rectifier and the auxiliary rectifier are three phase diode bridges, each having three ac inputs and two dc outputs such that the ac inputs of the main diode bridge are connected to the main power source via the primary windings of the autotransformer, the ac inputs of the auxiliary diode bridge are connected to the secondary windings of the autotransformer, and the dc outputs of the main diode bridge and the auxiliary diode bridge are connected in parallel.
The present invention is also directed to a system for reducing harmonics in such a circuit, wherein the system comprises a main rectifier, a first auxiliary rectifier connected to the main rectifier, a second auxiliary rectifier connected to the main rectifier and the first auxiliary rectifier, and an autotransformer connected to the main rectifier, the first auxiliary rectifier, and the second auxiliary rectifier, the autotransformer adapted to generate a first and second set of three-phase auxiliary voltages, each first set of auxiliary voltages having a first auxiliary voltage amplitude and a first auxiliary voltage phase and each second set of auxiliary voltages having a second auxiliary voltage amplitude and a second auxiliary voltage phase, the first and second auxiliary voltage amplitude ranging between 0.73 and 0.78 times the main voltage amplitude, and the first auxiliary voltage phase ranging between 35 and 40 degrees leading with respect to the main voltage phase, and the second auxiliary voltage phase being between 35 and 40 degrees lagging with respect to the main voltage phase, whereby eighteen pulse rectification is achieved.
The plurality of primary windings of the autotransformer comprises a first primary winding, a second primary winding and a third primary winding, and the plurality of secondary windings of the autotransformer comprises a first secondary winding, a second secondary winding, a third secondary winding, a fourth secondary winding, a fifth secondary winding and a sixth secondary winding, and wherein the first secondary winding is electrically connected to the first primary winding and magnetically coupled to the third primary winding, the second secondary winding is electrically connected to the second primary winding and magnetically coupled to the first primary winding, the third secondary winding is electrically connected to the third primary winding and magnetically coupled to the second primary winding, the fourth secondary winding is electrically connected to the first primary winding and magnetically coupled to the second primary winding, the fifth secondary winding is electrically connected to the second primary winding and magnetically coupled to the third primary winding, and the sixth secondary winding is electrically connected to the third primary winding and magnetically coupled to the first primary winding. The main rectifier has a main rectifier power, the first auxiliary rectifier has a first auxiliary rectifier power, and the second auxiliary rectifier has a second auxiliary rectifier power such that the main rectifier power is not substantially equal to either the first or second auxiliary rectifier power. In one embodiment, the system is adapted to connect to a load having a load power, wherein the main rectifier power is at least 66 percent of the load power, and wherein the remainder of the load power is shared substantially equally between the first auxiliary rectifier and the second auxiliary rectifier.
The system may further comprise a main choke connected between the autotransformer and the main rectifier, a first auxiliary choke connected between the autotransformer and the first auxiliary rectifier, and a second main choke connected between the autotransformer and the second auxiliary rectifier. Alternatively, a choke may be connected between the power source and the autotransformer. In one embodiment, the main rectifier, the first auxiliary rectifier and the second auxiliary rectifier are three phase diode bridges, each having three ac inputs and two dc outputs such that the ac inputs of the main rectifier are connected to the main power source via the primary windings of the autotransformer, the ac inputs of the first auxiliary rectifier are connected to the first, second and third secondary windings of the autotransformer, the ac inputs of the second auxiliary rectifier are connected to the fourth, fifth and sixth secondary windings of the autotransformer, and the dc outputs of the main diode bridge, the first auxiliary diode bridge, and the second auxiliary diode bridge are connected in parallel.
The present invention is also directed to the autotransformer itself.
The present invention is also directed to a method of reducing harmonics in such a circuit. The method comprises the steps of connecting a plurality of primary windings in a delta configuration, and connecting a plurality of secondary windings to the plurality of primary windings, each of the secondary windings being electrically connected to a primary winding and magnetically coupled to a different primary winding such that the autotransformer generates a set of three-phase auxiliary voltages, each auxiliary voltage having an auxiliary voltage amplitude and phase, the auxiliary voltage amplitude ranging between 0.70 and 0.75 times the main voltage amplitude, and the auxiliary voltage phase ranging between 55 and 65 degrees out of phase with the main voltage phase.
Alternatively, the method may comprise connecting a plurality of primary windings in a delta configuration, and connecting a plurality of secondary windings to the plurality of primary windings, each of the secondary windings being electrically connected to a primary winding and magnetically coupled to a different primary winding such that the autotransformer generates a first and second set of three-phase auxiliary voltages, each first set of auxiliary voltages having a first auxiliary voltage amplitude and a first auxiliary voltage phase and each second set of auxiliary voltages having a second auxiliary voltage amplitude and a second auxiliary voltage phase, the first and second auxiliary voltage amplitudes ranging between 0.73 and 0.78 times the main voltage amplitude, the first auxiliary voltage phase ranging between 35 and 40 degrees leading with respect to the main voltage phase, and the second auxiliary voltage phase ranging between 35 and 40 degrees lagging with respect to the main voltage phase.
The present invention is also directed to an autotransformer-based 2n-pulse rectification system having n phases and being powered by a main three phase power source having a main three phase voltage set, each main three phase voltage set having a main voltage amplitude and a main voltage phase. The system comprises a main rectifier,   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary rectifiers connected C to the main rectifier, and an autotransformer connected to the main rectifier and the   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary rectifiers, the autotransformer adapted to generate   (            n      3        -    1    )
three-phase auxiliary voltage sets, each auxiliary voltage set having an auxiliary voltage amplitude, k, and an auxiliary voltage phase, xcex1, wherein   k  =            4      +              2        ⁢                  3                ⁢                  cos          ⁢                      (                          θ              -                                                7                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  π                                6                                      )                              
and wherein   α  =            sin              -        1              ⁢          (                                                  3                        ⁢            sin            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            θ                    -          0.5                k            )      
assuming a main voltage amplitude of one and a main voltage phase of ninety degrees, wherein   θ  =            180      ⁢      xc2x0        n  
and its integral multiples for all possible real values of k.
The autotransformer comprises a plurality of primary windings connected in a delta configuration, and (nxe2x88x923) secondary windings, each of the secondary windings being electrically connected to a primary winding and magnetically coupled to a different primary winding. The system may further comprise a main choke connected between the autotransformer and the main rectifier and   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary chokes connected between the autotransformer and the n auxiliary rectifiers. Alternatively, a choke is connected between the power source and the autotransformer. In one embodiment, the main rectifier and the   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary rectifiers are three phase diode bridges, each having three ac inputs and two dc outputs such that the ac inputs of the main diode bridge are connected to the main power source via the primary windings of the autotransformer, and the ac inputs of each   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary diode bridge are connected to the secondary windings of the autotransformer, and the dc outputs of the main diode bridge and each   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary diode bridge are connected in parallel.
Finally, the present invention is directed to an autotransformer-based 2n-pulse rectification system having n phases for connection to a load having a load power. The system comprises a main rectifier having a main rectifier power rating, Pmdb, wherein       P    mdb    ≥      (                  n        +        3                    2        ⁢        n              )  
times the load power,   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary rectifiers connected to the main rectifier and having an auxiliary rectifier power rating, Pauxdb, wherein       P    auxdb    ≤      (          3              2        ⁢        n              )  
times the load power, and the autotransformer connected to the main rectifier and the   (            n      3        -    1    )
auxiliary rectifiers.